veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pizza Angel
Pizza Angel is a Silly Song from Minnesota Cuke and The Search for Samson's Hairbrush. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry. The part of the show when Larry comes out & sings a silly song. Larry: Got the munchies on that fateful night, around 8:00. So I phoned in a pizza for delivery. But I had a feeling that something wasn't right, because I waited for hours. No pizza. (music begins) I set the table with a paper plate. How would I know that it'd be late? It's taken so long, where could it be? Had a thirty minute guarantee! (chorus) Pizza Angel, please come to me! Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! You're my number one pie from Sicily! Did it get lost? Did they just forget? Should I have ordered on the internet? Ready for dinner, now I'm not so sure. I think my soda's room temperature! (chorus) Pizza Angel, please come to me! (angels come in) Angel Chorus: (singing) Come to me! Larry: Tomato sauce & cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! Angel Chorus: On my knees! Larry: And don't forget to add my favorite anchovies! Angel Chorus : Yeah, yeah, yeah! Larry: I was concerned for my delivery! Angel Chorus : Yeah, yeah! Larry: Eight little slices of heaven for me! Angel Chorus: Yeah! Larry: Can't stop thinking it would make me smile Angel Chorus: Yeah! Larry: When I taste my first Chicago style! Angel Chorus: Yeah! Larry: Going crazy while I pace the floor. Then my heart skipped when I heard the door! (Larry rushes to door) (stops to see droopy flower on table) (lifts flower up) (flower droops down again) (Larry is pretending that he's leaping across heaven) I opened the door in expectation, but it was the saddest sight I ever saw. (Jimmy appears eating) I could still smell the sweet aroma of sweet dish goodness, but the box was empty. (Jimmy opens pizza box) (pizza box is empty) (tear comes out of Larry's eye) Jimmy : Your house number was broken, so I couldn't find ya. (door number is 16) (six is upside-down) I-I was getting kinda hungry, so I ate-ate your pizza. (gives Larry pizza box & fixes upside-down six) Uh, sorry about that. You don't need to tip me or anything. (leaves) (music comes back) Larry: (singing chorus) Pizza Angel, please come to me! (angel chorus come in) Angel Chorus: Come to me! Larry: Tomato sauce & cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! Angel Chorus: On my knees! Larry: You'll live forever in my memory! Pizza Angel, please come to me! Angel Chorus: Come to me! Larry: Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! Angel Chorus: On my knees! Larry: I will miss you for eternity! (music ends) I'll never forget you, Pizza Angel. Trivia * The fans said it was heartwarming and they felt bad for Larry * Unlike other Silly Songs, this one is pretty sad and tragic other than silly * Jimmy Gourd could've been fired for eating his customer's order * Pizza Angel is also performed onto the live version of ''VeggieTales ''with the performers wearing dresses that looked like pizza * The fans also complained about the tomato sauce part and they also thinked that Larry is eating Bob because he's a tomato.. Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs